breezeclanrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Redtuft
Description Redtuft is a red and white cat with green eyes Story Redtuft was born in a cave with her mother, Tea, and tea was a nice cat though Redtuft, at the time named Red, treasures one thing that her mother said before she died "Red, don't let anyone tell you anything you don't want to accept, you are the only good being in this world, it was made for you Red.." And then her mother had her last grin before her eyes dulled and she laid lifeless in the cavern, Red had been a genuine cat before that day, Red had deemed that the world was a good place with happy cats and happy creatures, living and excepting their deaths when they came, Red does not desire to die, neither does she fancy anybody to perish, she wants everyone to remain endlessly but at the same time she does not want them to live forever, though she was confused in those times one day she had discovered Moonstar who was wandering the forest, she had greeted him with a tough tone, knowing that he led a group of cats, it was not large, but it was big enough that she felt threatened, though Moonstar seemed like a good tom, she did not want to get attached, not again, not like her mother, but she had been excepted into the clan, and it was strange to her. So many cats cared about her, mostly Soulember who would throw playful disses at her from time to time, though she was not really willing to talk to him at all, but one day when she least expected it, a beautiful cat had joined the clan, a cat of whom she thought was a starclan cat themselves, though she did not even know the name of this cat she looked up at her from under the high hills ledge, after the meeting she had learned this cat's name was Krestrelglide, they had a lot in common besides their casual sassy attitude, it turns out they had both lost their mothers and did not know their fathers, and they were just able to talk for hours about anything really, the weather, the sun, the clan, anything, they were able to laugh about it and talk about it. they went on hunting patrols with one another or even just on walks, they used to sleep in the same nest and at one point Redtuft asked Kestrelglide if one of them were a tom if they would have had kits, and Kestrelglide said they would if they could, they were sad about this but one day Redtuft had an idea, that if they had kits with Soulember her and Kestrelglide could raise them as their own, though after she had gotten pregnant she heard about some rats, she wished Kestrelglide luck knowing that she would be able to battle the rats no problem, though.. When Kestrelglide came back she was very sick and she only lived for a few minutes before she died.. "KrestelGlide I got Sweetpaw.. KrestelGlide?" - RedTuft "I'm fine RedTuft its okay" - KrestelGlide last words When Redtuft had her kits she had named them Brookkit, Mothkit.. And Glidekit.. After her mate Kestrelglide,